


Patience Test

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Making Out, Poor Bruce, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is bored. Bruce is patient. This will never be a good combination. </p>
<p>Or author was tired trash again and wanted Science Bros make outs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Test

Bruce was minding his own business when Tony walked up and started poking his cheek. Bruce mostly ignored it and kept on reading. Tony spent a minute doing this and left.  
A few minutes later, he came back with a rolling chair. The billionaire picked the calmer one up and placed him in the chair and spun it. Bruce was starting to feel nauseous when Tony stopped the chair suddenly. Bruce was still reading his book. Tony cursed under his breath and left again. Bruce returned to his original spot on the windowsill.  
It took fifteen minutes for Tony to return again. This time, he had a pen. And he used it to poke Bruce, making weird noises this time. Jesus Christ, was he trying to put people in danger? After half an hour of poking Bruce, Tony left once more. 

The next time he returned, he brought nothing with him. Bruce glanced at Tony, who had that mischievous glint in his eye, "Now what are you planning?" Tony didn't reply, but instead kissed Bruce's entire face and avoided his lips like the plaugue. Bruce was shocked by this very forward motion. Then Tony started kissing dowards and hit a sensitive spot. Yeah, he was trying to put people in danger, namely himself.  
"T-Tony." Bruce half-moaned. Tony stopped his kisses and looked Bruce in the eye, "You failed."  
"Failed what?"  
"The patience test."  
And then Tony pointed out the camera that had been recording them the whole time. 

A week later, the most popular video on YouTube was titled "Bruce Banner fails the Patience Test". The second most popular was "Tony Stark fails 'The Patience Test'", which consisted of Bruce walking up to Tony and full-on making out with him, then telling him he'd failed and walking away like nothing happened.


End file.
